A Prussia And Lithuania Story
by 12tailedninja-demon
Summary: I was forced to do this by a certain someone, It's yaoi so don't read if you don't like. Also my first time writing this, so no. You can't flame me.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I was forced into this by a certain someone that I will not describe. But they certainly love this... For those of you who know me, I'm pretty sure that you get the picture.

I do not own anything!

Pairing: Prussia X Liet (Seme X Uke)

Rating: T (For good reason too)

Warning: Bondage, a little lemon, rape... on some parts... and yeah that's about it... this will happen in the 2nd chapter.

* * *

><p>I was busy filling out some papers that Poland gave me to do, 'Damn Poland' I thought.<p>

"Like, can you like do these for me? I'll like so love you." Poland shoved the papers into my hands and before he left he continued, "I like have to get that other pony, It's like fabulous. I like have to come up with like an awesome name for it." I was about to yell that I didn't care but he was already gone. I cursed under my breath when I noticed how big the stack of papers in my hands were.

I muttered darkly under my breath, "Stupid ponies, stupid Poland." I was about to continue but I was interrupted.

"Muahahahahahahahaha! You'll all dread the day when I rule the world! Just you wait it's just around the corner!"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY PRUSSIA!" Austria yelled back, "Muahahahahahahahahaha! You're just all Jealous because the one and only great me can do it!"

"Yeah like, totally jealous." Poland replied as if he really was jealous. I smirked slightly. "You just wait and see! Muahahahahahahahaha!" Prussia yelled back. I heard Austria and Poland mutter something before it became quiet again. I sighed, Prussia really seemed more excited these days. 'Doesn't that only happen when he's going to take over a country?' I thought nervously. 'Well, he's never bothered me before...' I calmed down. "Oi, Did you hear that?" A voice whispered very close to my ear. I jumped up, and all the papers scattered all over the place. Turning my head a little I could see Prussia laughing evilly.

"Wha-What the hell?" I shouted. I rubbed my ear, it felt very uncomfortable. "How did you get in here?" I swear I locked up the door and windows. "Muahahahahahaha! You don't think a lock will keep the owner of the world out, did you?" Prussia pointed at me. I sweat dropped, "I left the back door open didn't I?" I asked him. Prussia faltered in his smirk. "NO! The door opened for me!"

Awkward silence. "Ah, screw this! I guess I should start with small countries and move my way up." Prussia mumbled out loud. I stared at him registering what he just said. He looked at me with mischievious eyes. I backed up nervously and waved my hands in front of me. "I'm not really that big of a country." I tried to convince him. "Muahahahahahaha! True, but... I have to conquer all countries to have the entire world." He stepped forward. "So I shall conquer the country... Um... oh. What's your country?"He asked me. "Oh, I'm Lithuania." "I see! Muahahahahah So I shall now conquer l-lith...!" He mumbled a curse. "How do you say it." He looked at me. "Lit-hu-a-nia." I have taught many to say me name... I guess I got used to replying back now.

"Lituania!" He shouted happy. "No, no, Lit-hu-a-nia." I said patiently. After Prussia finally got the hang of it.

"Now I can FINALLY conquer Lithuania!" He started to run after me, "NOOOOO!" I screamed as I "chibi" cried.

I accidently tripped over a table leg, and somehow Prussia fell too.

"Damn it!" I yelled as I was dragged. "Let go already!" I had bruises and small cuts from the fight. As soon as Prussia fell he grabbed my leg, and I punched him and we started to roll on the floor punching and kicking each other. I was glad that I was able to land some punches on Prussia's face, but considering his battle experience it was obvious that I'd lose. After I had lost he tried up my hands and started dragging me out of the house to his. "Muahahahahahahaha! I have One country now! The world is not to far away!" He said joyfully ignoring my rants. "Damn you Prussia!" I yelled as I struggled to get the ropes off my wrists. "Poland's not gonna be happy!" I threatened.

"Like, where's Liet?" Poland looked around. "Oh! Maybe he like went to like see that totally awesome pony I got! Or he's like getting me like another one!" Poland completely ignored the mess in the living room. "I should like totally name it... awesome... no wait... I already have awesome..." Poland's face scrunched up in concentration, "I should like name it... blondy! Blonds are totally awesome." He nodded to himself. Proud of the name he started to go shopping for fabulous clothes.

"Now! We're here!" Prussia rejoiced. "Now, to..." He turned around to me. I glared at him, but he was oblivious to it. "I'm gonna kill you." I seethed. "Muahahahahaha!" He magically took out a cloth he lowered down and kneeling behind me he blindfolded me. "WHAT THE HELL!" I retorted. Prussia laughed. I felt him lift me up, I tried to wiggle my way out of his grasp but he held me firmly. I felt the uneven footsteps, and gave up. For now.

A/N: I decided that I would just send you this instead of posting it online. I decided it will be a two shot. Not a one shot. So all the stuff will be next time... I just cannot do lemon... without a plot to work with.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided that this was going to be in no one's POV since it'll be too awkward. So yeah... Enjoy.

Lithuania was quiet, to quiet. "Neh, Lithuania." Prussia asked, s he continued walking towards his house. "What?" Liet asked harshly. "Oh, just checking." Prussia chuckled lightly. "Ah, the great me will be king of the world in no time."

"Psh, I hope you have fun with yourself." Lithuania said sarcastically. "Muahahahahahahahahahahaha, you'll never comprehend my complicated intentions."

"Besides the fact that you want to conquer the world?"

"..." despite the fact that he was blindfolded he could feel Prussia pause. "Ah, very complicated indeed." He continued.

"Shut up!" Prussia retorted. "Besides, your my minion now. I made sure that you understood my intention clearly." If he could he'd roll his eyes he would, "You did an excellent job then." Feeling complemented Prussia laughed that stupid laugh of his. "I see you understand the great me now."

"You're right. I _really_ do." Lithuania heard the clicking of a door being opened, feeling nervous about his escape plan. "Muahahahahahahahahahaha!"

'Once I get out I'm gonna make sure he'll never even be able to talk.' He thought. He felt Prussia shift on his feet, and he knew that he was gonna be put down.

Except, he wasn't expecting something soft. "Hmmm, I guess I'll need to get you a room..." He heard Prussia mutter. "Ah, the hell with it... I'll do that later... but since my room's a mess..."

'Don't tell me...' Lithuania found himself dreading ever doing those papers in the first place. "Muahahahahahaha! Slave!" He felt Prussia's finger on his forehead, You shall clean up the great me's room!"

"Wonderful." He said back not surprised. "I'll leave it to you then!" Prussia was about to leave, "Uh, just exactly _How?_"

The footsteps stopped. "..." The footsteps got closer, "Muahahahaha, I knew that! I was uh... just getting you the tools. Yeah, the tools." It was almost as if Prussia was trying to convince himself more than Lithuania.

The blindfold was taken off, and Lithuania refrained from looking around. He didn't want Prussia to not trust him when he had such a golden opportunity laid in front of him, literally. Once again Prussia impressed Lithuania when he magically took out a broom. Putting the broom aside, Prussia removed the ropes.

"Well, I have to conquer some more countries... so I'll be back." Prussia then left. Lithuania could only stare, Prussia really was stupid wasn't he. He rubbed his wrists and was about to leave when he took notice of something. Prussia room was VERY messy, so messy that Lithuania's cleaning instincts came out. And so he cleaned, until the room was sparkling.

Liet came to know that was a really bad idea. No not because Prussia came back, not because he wasted a good chance, but because HE was here.

"Omg! That was like so un- awesome. I don't even like think that word should like even exist." "Muahahahahahaha, I got you Poland!"

Prussia dropped Poland on the bed. Poland's hands were tied up together. "That was an un- worthy fight, not un- awesome. If anything, you can't call someone that's the whole meaning of awesome that." Prussia replied. "I mean, you were weaker than L-lit... him!" He pointed at Liet. "Like that was like so offending." Poland tilted his head back, and saw Lithuania, "Omg! Like weren't you like buying me Blondy?"

"What? Who's Blondy?" Prussia and Liet questioned.

"The awesome pony." Poland.

"Okay then..." "LIKE, come on! You didn't get Blondy?" "No." "Not awesome at all."

Poland and Prussia got in an argument on what was "awesome". Poland was sure ponies were, but Prussia insisted it was him.

They were so distracted that Liet tried to escape. He attempted at opening the window but it was closed "If you're not awesome you won't be able to unlock this." was on the window in graffiti. Liet frowned when a graffiti arrow showed the window lock. He unlocked it and was about to leave, when "That's not right! If you're not awesome how did you open it!" Prussia said confused. Liet ignored him and hurried to jump, but his wrist was caught, "Muahahahahaha." Prussia pulled him back, "You're to be... punished for being awesome." Liet was thrown to the bed and fell next to Poland. Prussia stalked forward towards them, "Like that was like NOT cool!" Poland groaned as Prussia pushed him aside. Liet tried to back up, but his wrists were caught with precise movements and Prussia lifted his arms upwards.

Lithuania was about to retort but was silenced with a harsh kiss. It felt like minutes that they were like that, Liet desperately needed air. During that time Prussia un- buttoned his shirt. He released the harsh kiss, allowing him to catch his breath. He shifted his grip, now Liet's wrists were held in only one hand as Prussia's other hand grabbed rope. "Damn," Liet panted. "Let go... damn pedofile." He was ignored as his hands were wrapped tightly in rope. Prussia pushed Liet down further into the bed with his spare hand. Liet gasped at the cool skin on his chest.

When Prussia finally tied Lithuania to the bed post, he let go of the pressure. He grinned down at the worried face. "Muahahahahahaha! Prepare yourself." He leaned down and gently bite down on his ear. Smirking at the gasp, he immediately pushed his tongue into Liet's mouth. He felt the other's tongue push him out desperately. Needing a breath he let go, "Ah, screw it." He un zipped his pants, "Wh- what are you doing?" Liet asked horrified. "You'll see." Prussia said his voice husky. Once he was clear of his pants he did the same to Liet. He pinched Lithuania's nipples and entered him. Liet yelped. Prussia smirked, "It's your first time? We'll change that." Felling pity for Lithuania he went out slowly until his tip was only in, he then went in. Liet panted, and arched his back at the touch. Prussia made sure he didn't go crazy though.

In the background, Poland was disturbed for life. They still continued, in the end Liet gave in and it didn't even seem as if it was rape in the first place anymore. That didn't stop the therapy that Poland's gonna have to take afterwards.

A/N: Very awkward if you ask me.


End file.
